Illusions of Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC
1. The Card

**Summary: There are five horsemen and this one's got a secret that could shock everyone. Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Card**

**3****rd**** POV**

"So for my final trick tonight, I'm going to show you something that has never been seen on a stage in many years…" A black haired girl said with a bright smile.

She wore all black and red, she had a giant grin on her face. She licked her lips, and the curtains opened to show a man spinning around on a wheel. He looked relaxed as he spun. There was a table full of knives and weapons of all sorts on the side.

"I will be throwing knives blind folded at this man," She said, and the crowd erupted in cheers. She walked up on stage, and a man came up and helped her tie a blindfold around her head.

"I can't see anything at all," The woman said still smiling. She was then led over to the table, and crowd quieted down, as she picked up a knife.

Her ponytail swished back and forth as she decided. She then suddenly picked two knives up and threw them at the man, and the crowd gasped and the man tensed and the sound of two knives hitting wood echoed, cheers rang out.

She took off her blindfold and bowed; the man was unharmed.

In the crowd there was a hooded man that smiled as he clapped.

"That's my girl," He said.

* * *

"Ellie, great show," A man said as he walked up to the woman.

Ellie shook his hand and said, "Thanks John. See you later!"

"See ya!" He said with a wave and Ellie walked off.

Ellie headed to the parking lot, and went through her purse looking for her keys.

"Where are they…" Ellie muttered and finally found them as she made it to her car.

She unlocked the door and got in, and as she put the key in the ignition, she was shocked to find a card hanging from her mirror.

Ellie grabbed it, and it had a heart in the middle with a ribbon wrapped around it. At the bottom it said _"The Lover"_ at the bottom. She flipped it over, and it had a giant eye on the back and it said at the bottom:

_MARCH 29  
4:44 PM  
EAST EVAN ST.  
NY, NY_

She raised her eyebrow and looked around her car making sure no one was inside. No one was.

Ellie put the card in her purse, and drove off to her apartment.

* * *

**March 29****th**

**Ellie POV**

I held my coffee in my hand as I walked down the street, my boots clunking on the ground as I walked.

The building was up ahead. As I was headed across the street I saw a redhead and a curly-haired guy talking.

I smiled as I recognized the redhead.

"Henley!" I said to her.

She turned and a grin lit up her face, and she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she said, "Ellie, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you!? What are you doing here!?"

I laughed and said, "I'm okay, and I got a card. I guess you did too."

She nodded and pulled me over to the curly-haired guy saying, "Ellie, this Daniel Atlas. Dani this is Eleanor Wayland; call her El or Ellie or she'll kill you."

He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Ellie."

I shook his hand and said, "You too," I took a breath and looked at the building and said, "So we all got a card."

"Yep," Henley said.

I smiled and said, "Well come on then!"

I ran in excitedly and I heard Daniel say, "Is she always like that?"

"She looks mean and scary but she's actually really cheery and fun to be around. But don't give her sugar or caffeine or you'll regret it," Henley explained as I ran up the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because I get a major sugar/caffeine rush and it's not pretty," I said with a grin.

"Mentioning caffeine, did you-"

"-It's decaf, I'm just really excited!" I yelled down to Henley as I was already way ahead of them.

"Wow," Daniel said.

"You get used to it," Henley said as she ran behind me.

I stopped as I saw a dude standing in front of the door. Henley stopped beside me and Daniel caught up and we all said, "Oh."

Henley showed her card, and the man said, "Oh, kay, so apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb."

"Excuse me-"

"-Doors' locked," The man said.

I went and pushed the door really hard, and Daniel watched with a chuckle and I said, "Well I got more muscle than you, noodle arms."

"I have muscle," Daniel retorted. I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow saying, "Oh really?"

"Wait, hold on, don't tell me…" The man said to Henley and Daniel attempted to open the door and I said, "My point is made."

"It's just a really good lock," Daniel defended. I nodded saying, "Mhm, sure it is."

"Helen?" The man asked and Daniel and I looked over at the two of them, and he said, "No, no, Henley?"

"It's on your coffee cup," Daniel and I said together.

Henley looked at her coffee cup noticing the name on the side. The man nodded and said, "You're keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism; that was an observation. Second observation is you are beautiful. So is your friend…" The man then looked at me and I said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ellie Wayland!"

"She's really excited," Daniel said with a shrug.

"I can tell," The man said, he turned back to me, "I'm Merritt McKinney."

"That's nice, very polished, J. Daniel Atlas," Daniel said holding out his hand. Merritt was going to shake his hand but instead gave him the finger. I smiled- more like grinned.

"I know who you are, and I'm not interested in you doing your mentalist thing on me," Daniel said, "Especially since we don't know who brought us here-"

I put a hand over his mouth and I said, "Much better."

Daniel shot me a glare and I gave him a big smile. Merritt then said, "I got it… I'm sensing you're a control freak."

"I-I'm sorry, have we met before?" Daniel asked as I took my hand off his mouth. Henley laughed and said, "It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out, you are a control freak."

"Well, I take that as a compliment," Daniel said and I shook my head. As Daniel and Henley talked Merritt said to me, "So what do you do?"

Henley jumped in and said, "Ellie mainly throws knives at things."

Daniel looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and I said, "I don't do just that. I also catch very sharp things, and I can swallow swords and eat fire. So technically an illusionist."

"She's very dangerous," Henley said.

Then all the sudden there were walking sounds and we all turned and I saw a guy that just took my breath away. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Henley turned to me, with a smirk, and the guy looked at me with a grin. I turned away with a blush that made me look like a tomato.

"No way, J. Daniel Atlas," The guy said noticing Daniel, "Dude I have seen everything you have ever done, you're like- I idolize you, seriously."

"A true fan," Daniel said and I rolled my eyes with Henley.

"I'm Jack by the way," The guy said, and Henley smirked at me again when the guy smiled at me.

I elbowed her in the side.

"Quick question, did you get one of these?" Merritt asked holding up his card.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said pulling out his card, "Death."

Henley held hers up and said, "The High Priestess."

Daniel held his up and said, "The Chariot." **(I had to change Daniel's because I really wanted Ellie to have "the Lover".)**

"The Hermit," Merritt said, and I said, "The Lover."

Before Henley could say anything I shot her a glare and she stifled a laugh.

"So what? Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just-" Jack asked.

"-The door's locked," We all said.

"No, no," Jack said, "Nothing's ever locked."

He bent down and unlocked the door with two paper clips. He did it quickly and as we all walked in Daniel passed me and said, "Why didn't you think of that, Noodle Arms?"

Henley laughed and I smiled and Jack held out his hand to me and said, "I'm Jack."

"Ellie," I said surprisingly calmly.

He motioned for me to go ahead of him, and I went ahead pulling out a flashlight. He shut the door behind us, and I winced as I looked in all of the rooms. It was nasty.

"Whoa, I thought my apartment was nasty," Was Merritt's comment.

"Man it's freezing in here," I said rubbing my arms. I had only put on a tank top.

I was surprised when I felt a jacket go over my shoulders. I looked over at Jack, and he smiled at me and said, "You need it more than I do."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

We walked until we made it to a room and Henley said, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Daniel said and he picked up a card on the floor.

"What's it say?" Merritt asked.

"_Now You Don't,"_ I said with a raised eyebrow.

"A rose by any other name," Henley said and placed the rose that was in the vase of water that was also on the floor.

Water came out of the bottom of the vase, and headed for the indent on the floor.

"Look at that," Merritt said as all the water filled it up.

"Whoa," Daniel said, and then all the water suddenly dropped and steam came up.

I grabbed on to the thing next to me which happened to be Jack, and I blushed bright red, and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jack said with a small smile. He placed a hand on my hand that was gripping his arm tightly and he gently pried my hand from his arm, and he held my hand in his instead. Sparks went up my arm, and I bit my lip and looked away trying to hide the giant blush on my face.

"It's gas," Jack said, and Merritt said, "Relax it's just dry ice."

"Cool," Henley said.

"What do you think this is all about?" Daniel asked, and Henley glanced over at me and she grinned at me when she looked at Jack and I's hands.

"Hang on, hang on," Merritt said and we all watched him patiently.

"I got nothing," Merritt said, and I face-palmed, and when I looked up Jack was looking at me chuckling. I shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, thank you for the delay," Daniel said.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom," Merritt said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Dani, be honest- did you do this?" Henley asked Daniel.

"No," Daniel said, and he turned to me and Jack, "Did either of you?"

"What?" I asked, "Hell no."

"I wish," Jack said.

"Why didn't anyone asked me if I did it?" Merritt asked and I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes that were now being covered in dry ice smoke.

"Electricity's out," Jack said when he saw Daniel messing with the light-switch.

"Well let's check," Merritt said, and he turned a light-bulb, and all the sudden blue lights came forwards, and I jumped closer to Jack who placed a hand on my lower back calming me down.

There were five lights; they were all blue. I tilted my head and said, "They're blueprints."

"They're incredible," Daniel said.

They were making/mapping/showing us something.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," Henley said in awe.

"It's a show," I said with a laugh.

"Wow," Merritt said.

Daniel leaned forwards and touched one of the blueprint piece thingies that was floating.

* * *

**AN: I know I'm behind on my other stories but I'm kind of obsessed with Now You See Me, and I started writing and here we are. The story is practically already finished, I've only got like one more chapter to write, so be prepared. :)**


	2. One Year Later

**Summary: There are five horsemen and this one's got a secret that could shock everyone. Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2- One Year Later**

**3****rd**** POV**

_**Las Vegas**_

_**One Year Later**_

"Merritt McKinney," An announcer voice said and it showed Merritt with a straight face.

"Daniel Atlas;" It shows Daniel with a straight face.

"Henley Reeves;" It shows Henley with a smirk.

"Ellie Wayland;" It shows Ellie with a grin.

"Jack Wilder;" It shows Jack with a smirk.

"Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly present," It shows all five of them walking, Jack was on the far left, Ellie was next to him, Daniel next to Ellie, Henley was next to Daniel and Merritt was next to Henley on the far right. Jack then threw a card and it made a design in front of the screen, and it then pulled back to reveal the same design that was on the floor in the house, "The Five Horsemen."

**Ellie POV**

The crowd clapped and we all walked around as Merritt said, "Thank you; now we would like to do something that would, well, set us a bit apart."

"For our final trick we're going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage," Henley said, and I winked at Jack who passed me with a grin and he said, "Or any stage for that matter."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I started, "Tonight we are going to…"

"-Rob a bank," Daniel finished.

Everyone cheered and yelled.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime," I said with a laugh.

There were laughs and Henley said, "I'm getting excited! What about you people!?"

Everyone smiled and clapped and I raised my hands and clapped as did Henley and Merritt. Jack ran over to Merritt who they both jumped up and clapped hands.

Everyone cheered even louder, and as Jack passed me he kissed me on the cheek, and Henley said, "Aren't they adorable?"

I blushed and Jack smirked as everyone cheered even louder if possible.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Henley said giggling.

"Now please, please, settle down," Daniel said, "Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?"

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Wow, that's a lot, so we'll just choose one at random," I said with a laugh.

"My associates will make sure it's random, right?" Daniel said.

"Elvis, help me out bud," Jack said as he held the bowl down for the guy dressed as Elvis picked one out and handed it to Jack.

"These are ping pong balls that have section numbers on them," Daniel explained, "Jack could you hand Ellie your ball?"

Jack tossed me the ball, and I read out, "Section B."

Everyone cheered again, and Daniel said, "I don't know why everybody's happy it's only going to be them."

I rolled my eyes throwing the ball at him, and he barely caught it and the crowd laughed.

"Merritt, can I get a row please?" I asked him. Merritt tossed me the ball to him, and I caught it and said, "We are looking at… row number five."

"Now, a random seat number?" Daniel asked.

Henley tossed me her ball and I read out, "Number thirteen."

"Ah, lucky number thirteen," Daniel said, "B-5-13, where are you?"

"Sir, please stand up," Daniel said to the man, "Could you confirm for me that this is in fact your seat? B-5-13?"

"Yes," The man said.

"Okay, wonderful," Daniel said, and I tossed the balls to the side.

"Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank," Daniel asked.

"My name is Etienne Forcier," The man said, "And my bank is the Credit Republican of Paris."

I mouthed, 'Wow.'

"French, okay, ah, we were hoping for something a little more local kind of like, mom and pop credit union. No security, but that's fine just as I promised. Could you come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank," Daniel said.

"And while he's doing that there is someone here tonight, and without him we would just be five magicians working on the circuit, trying to- well trying to get here," Daniel said, "You probably know this man from one of the many many companies he puts his name on."

"He is our friend, he is our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler," I said.

"Please stand up Arthur," Daniel said.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number," Merritt said, and I laughed as did everyone else.

"Please, stay standing Arthur," Daniel said, "I just want to say when we came to see Mr. Tressler we promised as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic."

"So we wanted to say thank you, and Art, if you notice in the sign out venue we put your name on top," Henley said.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, then my girl, that won't be necessary much longer," Arthur said.

"We haven't done our closer yet, why don't you watch it for yourself," Henley said as Merritt did his mind thing on Etienne.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Arthur Tressler," I said as I clapped with everyone again.

"Thank you, and once again the cardinal of clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney," Daniel said and pointed at Merritt who had snapped Etienne out of his trance.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet," Merritt explained.

Henley went up on the platform first, then me, and then Daniel went behind us.

"You will need this as it will literally fold through space and time," Merritt said, "To your bank in the… 8th…" Etienne shook his head a little, "9th on this month."

Time zones, gotta hate them.

"Once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet," Merritt said and Jack put it on Etienne's head, "That's just beautiful, it has the added effect of it being stylish, it's about time the French learn from America on that subject."

I giggled and Jack walked back from putting the helmet on Etienne, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But before you go anywhere, please pick a card, any card," Daniel said. Etienne was about to grab one when Daniel said, "No," And he pulled the card away, "Kidding; I need a new joke. You can pick that one."

Etienne picked the card and Daniel said, "Now show it to your friends in section B there, but not the rest."

I walked out of Jack's embrace to stand across from Henley and Daniel said, "Now if you could just sign your name there. Anywhere."

Etienne signed it and Daniel said, "Now put it in your pocket."

"And now for one tiny detail," Henley said, and we pulled out black scarves from our jackets and they flew around and made the teleporter. Everyone cheered, and I smiled at Henley and she threw me a thumbs-up.

"Now, Etienne, let's step into this hot little contraption," Merritt said. They pulled the cover over Etienne, and I said, "It's 11:50pm here in Vegas, and its 8:50am in Paris, your bank opens in less than 10 minutes."

"One," Daniel said.

"Two," Merritt and Jack said.

"Three," Henley and I said, and Henley pressed the button.

The machine completely smashed together, and we all took a step back. There were gasps of shock, and Merritt said, "What the fuck."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that was it?" I said, "I liked that little French guy."

"Where'd he go?" Merritt asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Daniel said pointing to the screen, "There he is."

Everyone cheered, and Daniel said, "Etienne, it's Daniel Atlas, can you hear me? Etienne are you okay?"

"Yes," Etienne said.

"Perfect," Daniel said, "What do you see in there?"

"Money," Etienne said, "Is this real?"

"Yes, three million or so Euros worth," I said.

"Now here's what we need you to do," Daniel explained, "I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket, and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show. And I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money. Now, drop it."

Etienne did what he was told, and I stood with my hands clasped together as Daniel said, "Now on the side of your helmet you should feel a button. Now don't press it just yet. Now that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Now you can press it."

"Now Etienne, hold on tight," Jack said, "You might feel a bit of a vacuum."

The money started getting sucked up, and soon I said, "Wait a second…"

All the money started falling from the top of the building and I grinned as we all stood on the bottom level of the building.

"Thank you, Etienne!" Daniel said, "Thank you everyone!"

"We are the five horsemen," We all said.

"Goodnight!" Henley and I yelled.

"Goodnight," Merritt said, and we all held hands and bowed.

* * *

**AN: By the way, Jack and Ellie have been dating for about 11 months since it'd been a year since the last chapter.**


	3. FBI

**Summary: There are five horsemen and this one's got a secret that could shock everyone. Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3- FBI**

**Ellie POV**

I yawned as I sat in chair in the hotel room. I was just about to fall asleep again until I felt someone pick me up. I groaned and smelled Jack's cologne and snuggled into him.

He sat down in the seat with me in his lap, and I laid my head against his chest and just as I was about to fall asleep once again the doors to the hotel room opened again, and there was a yell of, "FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"In a minute," Merritt said as he was reading a book.

I sleepily opened my eyes and held my hands up, but I was so tired my arms fell back down. Jack grabbed them for me and held them up. I barely had my eyes open.

"Put the book down," An agent said.

"Okay, ya got me," Merritt said with a smirk. I think.

"Freeze put your hands in the air!" Another agent yelled to Henley who was coming down the stairs.

"Oh… do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" Henley asked.

* * *

I was practically asleep as I walked next to Jack through the Casino.

He lightly kissed me every time I fell asleep again.

I had late night last night (if you know what I mean *wink wink*)

Everyone was cheering as we walked and I fought to keep my eyes open.

* * *

I sat in the cold interrogation room. I sighed and I wrapped Jack's jacket tighter around me. I couldn't fall asleep no matter what I tried.

I sighed and grabbed my lighter and flicked it on and off continuously and watched it with my eyes and the flame got bigger and smaller as my eyes moved.

Then the door opened and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry for scaring you," A man said as he and another lady walked in. He looked strangely familiar.

I just continued flicking the lighter on and off.

"So you're-"

"-Call me Eleanor and you will regret it," I said not looking up.

"Threatening me?" He asked as he sat down.

I laughed as I looked up and said, "No, it meant I'll kick you in the shin, or punch you. Whichever comes first."

"To do that you'd have to get out of your handcuffs," The man said.

"You mean these?" I asked and I lifted my hands up and the cuffs fell off, "You need a better security system. This one isn't that great."

The guy rubbed his face and said, "What do you know about the French's money being stolen?"

I just smirked and leaned back in my chair. I then said, "Do I know you? Because you seem really familiar…"

"I don't remember you," The man said.

I grinned and said, "Shame; now since you can't charge me or my partners, can we go?"

* * *

I leaned into Jack as we all walked out of the FBI station, place, thingy- ah whatever. I got in the second car with Jack as Merritt, Henley, and Daniel got in the first car.

Jack slid in next to me, and the driver drove to the airport. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said and he leaned down and kissed me. The sparks were still there as they were the very first day I met him.

I smiled as I remembered how we pulled off the robbery.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_This is going to take a while," I noted as I watched all the workers start making the Credit Republican of Paris' vault._

"_It'll be worth it," Henley said as she stood next to me. The boys were upstairs making the 'teleporter.'_

_(Still flashback)_

_I walked next to Henley and I 'accidentally' bumped into Etienne and said, "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I then patted him on the arms and walked away and said into the mic, "I got his measurements."_

_(Still flashback)_

_I got out of the car and helped open the back of the armored truck that Henley and Daniel were in._

_We all quickly zipped up the real money, and traded it with the flash paper money._

_As I was shutting the back door, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I rolled my eyes. Jack smiled and kissed the side of my head, and pulled me into the back of the car. Merritt drove away with the three million dollars in the back._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I still like the fact that I can beat you," I said to Jack who scoffed and said, "Because I let you."

"Oh right, like you could "let me" beat you in monopoly," I scowled at him. Jack smirked and said, "I just don't like seeing you upset."

I awed and leaned towards him and said, "You can try and suck up to me all you want, but it's not going to work. Because you **suck** at monopoly."

Jack just smirked and leaned forwards and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled into the kiss.

I leaned back and grabbed my NYLON magazine, and flipped it open. It was the Avril Lavigne music issue. I felt someone move my feet, and I looked up and over my magazine, and Jack had moved my legs into his lap. He was now currently scrolling through his phone. I smiled and leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek, and leaned back and flipped through my magazine.

A few minutes later, Daniel got up from his seat across from me and Jack, and headed into the back where Merritt and Henley were talking and laughing.

"Hey Dani, can I talk to you about my role in the show real quick?" Jack asked him as he passed, and I raised an eyebrow as Daniel patted his head and said, "Yeah, sure…"

I placed my magazine down and leaned over Jack to look at the interaction between Daniel, Henley, and Merritt. I was practically in Jack's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck as I craned my neck around the seat to look at my three fellow magicians in the back.

"Uh, we got a show to prepare for," Daniel said, and I leaned my head down on Jack's shoulder listening to the conversation.

"Oh, do we now?" Merritt asked standing up, and I fought the giggle trying to come out as Daniel backed up when Merritt walked towards him.

"No, no, no, you're not doing that thing to me," Daniel said as he waved his hands in the air. I turned around in Jack's lap (who wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off,) and watched the two with a smile.

"What thing? I'm just looking at you," Merritt countered, and I let a giggle slip.

"I've been watching you for a year, I know all of your little tricks," Daniel said and I placed my hands on Jack's leaning into him. This was getting good.

"That what they are to you? Tricks?" Merritt asked.

"Yes, it's gimmicks, it's Barnum's statements- it's reading the eyes, body language- I get it," Daniel said.

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Henley?" Merritt asked. I laughed as Henley said, "Yeah Dani, why don't you do me?"

I hit her on the arm as she tossed me a sly wink. She meant "do me" in a different way.

"No, you're too easy," Daniel said, "I'll do Ellie."

"All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears."

Jack chuckled and pulled me tighter to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck as Daniel face-palmed and Henley giggled.

"No offense Ellie, but he's right," Daniel said. I shrugged and laid my head on top of Jack's and said, "None taken. I like it that way. Anyways, why don't you do Jasmine?"

I was talking about Arthur's assistant sitting in a chair a few feet away from us who was watching the whole interaction.

"No, do me," Arthur suddenly said, and I grinned as I stood up.

"Oh yeah, do Art," I said grinning.

Henley sat in the seat behind Arthur, Merritt sat in the seat that was closest to where Daniel was standing, and Jack stood up with his arms crossed letting Jasmine have the seat that was next to Merritt. I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist, and he uncrossed his arms pulling me into his chest and I smiled as I closed my eyes leaning my head against his chest. He always had this feeling that just made me feel safe. I loved it and I loved it even more because I only had it when I was with Jack.

"So Art you were a tough kid," Daniel started, "You know kind of a real rapscallion. You had a dog, a real brutish bread. I want to say… Ben the bulldog."

By now I had my head buried in Jack's neck trying to muffle my laughs.

"Actually, I was a prissy little tot," Arthur said, "I had a fluffy white pet called Snuffles."

I couldn't handle it and just burst out laughing with everyone else.

"I got it, I can try one. I can do **way **better than that," Jack said.

"He can way better than that," Henley and I said.

Everyone stopped and looked at us, and Merritt said, "That's still creepy."

"But come on, one more try," Daniel said, "Let's do family. You had an Uncle on your mother's side, he a kind of- a real masculine name, kind of salted the Earth, a real stick-it-to-you, he was some kind of- Paul… Thompson? Was it a Paul- Okay, you know what, I got nothing."

"Nearly though," Arthur said.

"Was I?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yeah, my Uncle's name was Cushman Armatich **(If I spelled that wrong I'm sorry,)**"Arthur said with a laugh.

"Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armatich? That was your childhood?" Daniel asked.

"I certainly hope tonight's show is going to be better than this," Arthur said.

Jack looked down at me with a smirk, and I shared a look with Henley.

Oh it was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Before I forget outfit links are on my profile page in the link that says the title name :)**

**P.S. You guys are so lucky I don't like making you wait when I already have the chapter written or you would be waiting a week like normal authors do. I just can't stand it when they're all good reviews and you keep asking me to update. GAH. You put me in a rock and hard place (kidding, kidding... maybe)**

**P.S.S. SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED MWHAHAHAHA *Chokes***


	4. Act II

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Act II**

**Jack POV**

"I can't do this," I said as I paced around in my dressing room that I shared with Merritt and Daniel.

"You'll do fine," Merritt said as he put his hat on.

"I have never been more nervous in my life," I panicked.

Daniel sighed from his spot on the couch and said, "Jack, you'll do be fine."

"What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no? What do I do?" I started hyperventilating.

There was a knock on the door, and I froze when I heard Ellie said, "Boys, you ready yet!? I'm getting ancy and you know how I am when I'm ancy."

"You'll do great," Merritt said as he patted me on the shoulder.

Henley then walked in with Ellie on her tale. I wrapped my arms around Ellie trying not to seem nervous. But of course, Ellie just had to know me like the back of her hand and she noticed my uneasiness and said, "You okay, babe?"

I nodded and with a smile said, "I'm just a little nervous."

"…Okay," Ellie said after staring at me for a minute.

I was practically dragged out of the room by a bouncy Ellie, and as we were putting on our mics, Ellie could barely stand still.

"Alright, who gave her sugar?" I asked.

Everyone pointed at the buffet table which had empty gummy bear bags on it. Oh no.

I walked over to Ellie, and placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "Baby, I need you to look at me for a second; how many gummy bears did you eat?"

Ellie stopped and said, "Well there were around 35 gummy bears in each bag, and there were six bags so… 210."

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Can you stay as calm as possible for me?"

Ellie took a deep breath and said, "Only for you. You know how gummy bears make me."

I nodded and said, "More than anyone."

Ellie had the metabolism of a five year old- she could eat sugar, but the sugar made her super hyper, giddy, and practically uncontrollable.

Henley, Daniel, and Merritt, came over and Henley said, "What's wrong with Ellie?"

"Someone gave her gummy bears… six bags worth of gummy bears," I said to them quietly as I held Ellie in my arms, who was trying to contain her inner child.

"What a shame," Merritt said as he fixed his hat. I threw him a glare and he smirked.

I held Ellie's hand as we all walked discreetly out onto our platforms. I kissed her quickly, and I let her go even though I didn't want to. Now to calm my emotions.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I stood on my platform in-between Merritt and Jack and I tried not bounce up and down. I stuck my hands behind me and kept popping my fingers; it would suffice for a bit.

"Arthur Tressler presents," The announcer started, "Jack Wilder; Henley Reeves; Ellie Wayland; Merritt McKinney; and Daniel Atlas- the Five Horsemen."

I looked over at Jack after looking at the crowd and he winked at me.

I took a deep breath telling him, _"I'm trying really hard to stay calm; you don't know how hard it is."_

"What is magic?" Daniel started, and I went and took my place with the others behind Daniel as he talked, "Our argument; nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look, look as closely as possible because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected, but we assure you they are. Is what follows one-hundred different tricks, or is it one giant illusion?"

The stage blacked out, and I stood behind the curtain and watched as Daniel and Henley went on stage.

Jack wrapped his arms around me, and I squeezed him saying, "It took everything in me not to bounce around."

"You did great-"

"-Little chipmunk," I heard Merritt call me.

I kissed Jack on the jaw, and I skipped over to Merritt.

"Yeah, Mer-Mer?" I asked Merritt. He scowled at the nickname but said, "Since you're… gummy-infested, we decided that you would do a segment with Jack instead."

I just smiled and said, "Sure, why not. So what are we going to do?"

"Jack has all of that handled," Merritt said with a wave of his hand. I raised my eyebrow but said, "Okay! Have fun on stage!"

I then continued to skip back to Jack who watched the encounter with a couple laughs.

I hugged him tightly and he said, "I forgot how emotional you are when you're hyper."

I glared at him, and he kissed me on the head and said, "Love you."

I grinned and said, "I love you too."

* * *

Jack kissed me on the head leaving me with his jacket as he went on stage to do his trick. Then Merritt went.

"Can you do something for me?" Jack asked me as we watched Merritt.

I nodded and said, "Anything."

"Put your hands over your ears," Jack said with a smile. I shrugged and placed my hands over my ears.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"Now, I need you to all listen to me closely," Merritt said to the crowd, "Jack is going to do something very special for Ellie, but she doesn't know what it is about to happen, so if she says something, don't say anything. Okay?"

"Okay," The crowd answered. Merritt smiled and said, "Thank you! They'll be here right after this intermission."

Merritt ran off the stage, and Jack was taking Ellie's hands off her ears.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Jack and I were headed on stage and I was a bit nervous. Now given I don't know what we're doing, so I don't know what to expect. But I didn't expect to see Henley, Merritt, and Daniel out on the stage too.

Jack stood beside them, and I crossed my arms and said, "What have you planned?"

"Not what we've planned, what Jack has planned," Henley said with a smile.

When the crowd didn't say anything I turned to them and said, "So you all are in on it too? Okay, I see how it is. Leave the short person out of it."

There were chuckles at that.

Daniel, Henley, and Merritt walked off the stage, and I narrowed my eyes at Jack who just smiled, and said, "Can you go get me a pen?"

I sighed and as I walked towards backstage I said, "Men, always forgetting things."

There were loud laughs at that. I grabbed the pen, and I headed back out and I was looking at my feet (I always hated heels) and when I looked up, the pen fell out of my hand.

Jack was in the middle of the stage on one knee with a ring in his hand. He looked so nervous, it was adorable.

"Ellie Genevieve Wayland," Jack started, "I know we've only been going out for a year, but I do know that I love you more than life itself," There were awe's, "And I want to spend the rest of it with you. I know you hate being called Eleanor," I made a face at the name and Jack chuckled and said, "I know you love gummy bears, chocolate, and coffee. I know you believe in Smurfs and think that you are one at times. You hate giraffes because they scare you; you're a vegetarian because you can't stand the thought of killing something, which makes it hard at times because you're allergic to dairy products. You have a birthmark that you swear looks like Darth Vader; you wanted to be Spiderman when you were ten because you thought that being a princess was too overrated. You sing obnoxiously loud when one of your favorite songs come on the radio, and you can't live without your boots. There's plenty more, but all you need to know is that I love you. Ellie, will you marry me?"

I responded by pulling him up and kissing him. As we pulled away, Jack said, "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you dummy," I pulled him down and kissed him and there was clapping and cheering. Jack slipped the ring on my finger, and I hugged him.

I then pulled away quickly and said, "But I do not sing obnoxiously loud."

Jack burst out laughing and I just smiled and said, "I'm kidding."

Then I turned and said, "Maybe."

Jack just pulled me into his arms and I smiled and there were cheers. He pulled me off the stage, and we were both grinning as we headed backstage.

* * *

**AN: Told you it was big ;)**


	5. Running from the Popo

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Running from the Popo**

**Ellie POV**

As soon as we were behind the curtains, Henley hugged me and I hugged her back tightly. Jack was talking to Daniel and Merritt. Henley pulled me away so they couldn't hear us talking and she said, "You're getting married!"

I nodded and said, "I'm getting married!"

We hugged again with little squeals. We both tried to regain composure while Merritt was on stage, but we hugged again.

As she and Daniel went on stage I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I smiled leaning into Jack as I played with the ring.

"So you like it?" Jack asked me.

I looked at it shaking my head no, and said, "No," I looked up at him with a grin, "I love it."

Jack smiled and I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"…Now Art have you filled out your envelope?" Henley asked Arthur who came on stage as asked.

I looked around and said, "Crap I forgot the flashlight in my dressing room. I'll be back."

"Wait, why was the flashlight in your dressing room?" Jack asked.

I didn't say anything.

"You did shadow puppets didn't you?" Jack asked me with a chuckle. I just blushed and turned away.

"Why didn't you invite me!? You make the best shadow puppets," Jack said with a smile as he grabbed the giant envelope heading onto stage as Henley said, "Well don't worry, we've done it for you."

I ran to the dressing room successfully running into a wall a couple times (damn heels) and grabbed the big ass flashlight and was about halfway to the stage when a security guy helped me.

"Thank you!" I praised.

He carried it for me and I took a deep breath and acted like it didn't weigh a thing.

"Now Art, don't worry, we have a flashlight for you too," Merritt said as I carried the flashlight on stage.

Jack took it from me when I gave him a look that said, _"Help me!"_

I stood next to him, and I turned it on and he shined it straight in Daniel's face. I laughed. Daniel shot me a glare and I threw him a grin. Then all the sudden Henley said, "Whoa."

"What's going on there Daniel," Merritt asked.

"Wait a second, this is weird. A minute ago it said, 144,579,651. But now it says 70,000 dollars less." Daniel explained.

I felt someone's gaze on me, and I looked up at Jack who was looking down at me. I gave him a grin.

"Now, uh, Josepha, can you stand up?" Merritt asked the woman in the crowd, "Now what is your new number?"

"70,562 now in my account," Josepha said with a grin.

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up the exact amount that Art's went down?" Henley asked.

"Hey, check it out," Jack said.

"It's happening again," I said.

"Is it?" Daniel asked and then everyone looked at the card and the number changed.

"Wow, it is!" Henley said, "Art's balance has gone down another 280K!"

"Nina Robertson," Merritt said, "What does yours say?"

"281,477 dollars," Nina said.

Jack set down the flashlight, and instead took my hand in his. I smiled as I intertwined our fingers, and Henley said, "We have a confession to make."

"She's right," Jack said, "We lied about something."

"None of you were chosen at random," I said.

"All of you have one thing in common," Merritt said.

"Everyone in this room was victim of one of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities," Henley said.

"Some of you lost your houses, cars," Merritt started.

"Businesses."

"Your loved ones," I said and Jack squeezed my hand.

"But all of you were insured by the same company," Daniel said.

And we all said, "Tressler insurance."

There were angry yells and Merritt said, "You were abandoned!"

"You were loop-holed!"

"Out of your settlements!" Jack finished.

"This is all for show, correct?" Arthur asked Henley.

"Only we're doing it on stage in front of a paying audience, then yes," Henley said, "It's for show."

"Whoa, whoa," A guy from the audience said, "I got 82,000 dollars on my bank account! It says it right here on my cell phone! Everybody look at your cellphones right now!"

Then they all stood up and cheered.

"Hey, did you do this!?" Arthur asked me angrily.

Jack stepped in front of me and said, "How could we Art? We don't have your password…"

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands on," Henley said with a smirk.

"Yes, security questions like, I don't know your mother's maiden name, or the name of your first pet," Daniel said. Henley, Jack, and Daniel were standing at the back getting ready for our grand exit.

"Where would we get that information, Art?" Merritt asked.

"You certainly would never tell us," I said with a shrug. Arthur made a lunge for me and Merritt, but with a wave of my hand, he was chained to the stage.

I giggled and said, "Whoops, looks like you're a little chained up."

As I walked over to my spot I said, "I need a new joke, that was just cheesy."

Henley laughed and Daniel said, "What makes you think that all of your jokes aren't cheesy?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, I have a brain. Unlike you."

"Oh, burn," Merritt commented as he stood next to me. I was in-between Merritt and Jack.

"STOP, NOBODY MOVE!" The same cop from before yelled as he ran towards us.

Daniel waved at him, and the cop yelled, "FREEZE!"

I covered my eyes with one hand and said, "I can't watch."

Merritt laughed as the same people the he hypnotized said, "QUARTERBACK!" And ran towards the cop.

"We are the five horsemen!" We all said, "Goodnight!"

We all went up and when we got to the top and landed as we ran I said, "I think I flashed everyone in there!"

"Why do you say that!?" Merritt asked as we ran.

"I'm wearing a dress," I said simply. Henley's eyes widened, and Merritt chuckled as Daniel sighed shaking his head. Jack just grabbed my hand tighter and we continued to run.

We all hopped over the roofs, and as I landed I cursed sliding off my heels and holding them in one hand as I held Jack's in the other. Bad day to wear heels. Once we got on solid ground we all split up to change and I quickly slid out of my dress and tossed my heels to the side. I slid on a red crop top, and some short shorts and a mask with my matching red converse.

I then discreetly walked out of the place where I changed after placing my clothes in a bag that was on my shoulder.

I then got knocked over by three cops. Three FBI agents to be more specific. Damn it. My mask flew off, and I was knocked on my ass.

They stopped and looked at me and one said, "Wait as second, you're-"

Before he could finish his sentence I had knocked his feet out from under him shot back up.

One agent tried to grab me, and I elbowed him in the ribs, and then grabbed his tie and tossed him into the other agent. The one that I had kicked down got up, and tried to punch me, and I dodged the kick, doing a back handspring, and held my fists up with a grin.

"I thought you were just a magician," He panted out as he stood in front of me.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, every magician has their secrets?"

He looked confused so I said, "Well now you have."

I then punched him in the gut, and in the face. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, and I climbed the steps of the fire escape, and I got about two floors up until I was met with 3 more agents.

I sighed and raised my hands and said, "I surrender."

One came forwards to handcuff me, and I head-butted him, and I kicked one in the groin, and the last one, well he accidentally (or not, we'll never know) knocked me off of the fire escape.

I screamed.

I was caught in a pair of arms and I hugged the person tightly. I slowly opened my eyes and I looked up into Jack's eyes who was in a cop uniform.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

He placed me on the ground and grabbed my hand. We ran through the crowds, and we passed the cop from before but he had a tracker in his hand. Jack slipped Daniel's phone in his pocket as we passed. I guess he felt it because he looked at us, and I ran ahead of Jack pulling him behind me.

We soon had to stop because I could barely breathe. We stopped in an empty alleyway, and I leaned my head back against the wall, and as people went by Jack leaned over me so no one could see our faces. I leaned my head against his chest and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked as he looked down at me.

"For catching me," I said breathing heavily.

"You don't need to thank me; I'd catch you no matter what," Jack said, and he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**AN: I changed the summary because I felt that the summary now, explain's Ellie more.**

**Oh there's also a video on YouTube now. You can search: Jack Wilder/Ellie Wayland || write your name or you can click the link in my profile :D**

**Um... what am I forgetting... OH- two things. One: Megan Fox plays Ellie. Just FYI... Two: I finally figured out why this story is so fluffy and... hyper (?) compared to my normal stories. Because I don't make my stories fluffy or that romantic; I put it all in this story. I finally got it. *grins widely.  
**


	6. Killed

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Killed **

**Ellie POV**

"The firewall's down," Henley said and I went through the papers.

I growled as I sifted through them. Where the hell was it!?

"Do they know about this?" Henley asked.

"They who?" Daniel asked.

"Them; whoever we're working for," Henley said, "Ellie come help me."

I went and sat down in her chair and typed in the security password, and my hacking code I used to use all the time. I stood up and said to Henley, "You got at least five minutes."

Henley started typing rapidly, and I grabbed all my throwing knives, threw them in a bag, and Merritt said, "Who are we working for? And are we prepared to go to jail for this?"

"Stop being paranoid," Daniel said.

"It really does happen," Merritt countered.

"It happened to you, it doesn't mean it's going to happen to us," Daniel said.

I sighed and muttered, "What I would give to have a gummy worm to get me hyper right now."

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to go to jail, ya know," Jack said, and I looked up at him and Daniel.

"Well don't screw up," Daniel said, "You're always talking about how you want to be treated like an adult, now might be a good time to start acting like one. Stick to the plan. Stay here and burn it all."

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Merritt said as I tossed more papers into the fire with Jack.

"Well I don't know what you would be doing anywhere else," Daniel said.

"I'm here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. That's it. Then I'm gone." Merritt said, and I muttered to Jack, "I thought paper burned fast."

"Me too," He said and I poked the fire again muttering, "Come on, fire. Burn. I believe in you."

"You can do whatever you want when this is over, Merritt," Henley said, "But until then, you stick to the plan."

"Hey guys, uh," Daniel said, "They're here."

"Go," I said to them, "We'll see you soon."

Henley hugged me quickly, and they ran out with their bags over their shoulder.

I found the picture of my parents that I was looking for, and I smiled. It was a picture of me on Jack's shoulders and my parents were laughing beside us. I was having trouble balancing, and in the end I had fallen onto the trampoline behind me, but it was fun.

"Found it," I said with a grin to Jack.

He looked up at me with a smile and said, "Good."

I stuck the picture in my back pocket, and I threw more papers in the fire, and I heard yells of, "FBI!"

I gave a scared look to Jack, and then I heard the door open and my face paled. We hid on top of a bookshelf, and I was under Jack, and I had my head buried in his neck. He held me close, and he whispered to me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered to him.

We waited, and watched the FBI guys walk around the apartment. I saw one guy touch my Lego's and I scowled.

"Stay here," Jack whispered to me. He started to get down quietly and I watched him nervously. He stepped out of the room, and I held my breath. I heard some groans of pain, and I put a hand over my mouth. The second FBI guy, Dylan, went into the kitchen where the other two were, and I heard more groans of pain. Then Jack ran into the room, and he slid under a table, and then Dylan ran in.

Dylan pushed the table towards Jack, and Jack hopped over it, and Dylan grabbed him. Dylan grabbed Jack and Jack after a series of punches and kicks, got out of Dylan's hold and locked him to a chair with his hand cuffs.

Jack grabbed his walkie-talkie, and I hopped down from the top of the bookshelf.

"You little shit," Dylan said to Jack (I guess he hadn't noticed me yet.)

I mimicked him saying, "You little shit."

"What game you playing?" He asked us noticing me.

"What game you playing?" I mimicked.

Jack handed me the walkie-talkie, and I said into it (still mimicking Dylan,) "We're all good at six, move to seven."

Dylan cussed and stood up. He went to grab the fire-poker, and I dove forwards and grabbed the papers that we really needed. Jack threw flash paper at him, and Jack did his magic trick by "magically" having the fire-poker, and then throwing it up, and it disappearing. Dylan kicked Jack into the curtains, and Jack disappeared.

Dylan then turned on me. I grabbing my throwing knives out of my bag, and I threw them at Dylan, and he was now attached to the wall. He quickly pulled then out of the wall, and lunged at me.

I groaned when Dylan tackled me and then Jack grabbed Dylan off of me, and Jack was tripped so we were now both on the floor next to each other. Jack had his playing cards on the right. He grabbed a couple of them, but pushed me behind him as Dylan walked towards us.

"Alright, hey, hey, hey, hold on," Jack said holding his hands up. Dylan paused and Jack took out the cards holding them all in his hands.

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Yep," Jack said, and started throwing the cards at him. I scrambled to stand up as Jack stood up while still throwing the cards, and they cut Dylan as they hit him.

I winced as I ran in the kitchen, and the guy tripped me tossing me to the ground. I grinned as Jack threw his last card at the guy's forehead. I grabbed my bag throwing the papers in and Jack grabbed my hand. We ran down the steps and Jack pushed me in front of him. I hopped in the trash shoot first as Jack held it open for me, and he came in behind me.

I winced as my hands burned against the wall. I landed successfully on my feet, but Jack and Dylan landed on their backs after me.

"GO!" Jack said to me, and I gave him a last look and ran.

I ran through the back of the building, and through another one and down the steps. I then ran outside and I heard running behind me. As I turned the corner I saw Jack behind me and I grinned. As I got outside I walked with my head down, but a cop grabbed my shoulder.

I grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, and the other one tried grabbing me, but I punched him in the face with my other arm, grabbed his cuffs locking their arms together. Then for good measure I kicked them both in the groin and they went down. I then hopped in the passenger's seat, and turned the car on, and then Jack ran out got in the driver's seat. He sped away quickly as Dylan tried stopping us.

"You okay?" Jack asked me as he drove through the streets.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him.

He glanced at me and said with a small smile, "I'm fine."

He turned a sharp corner, and I grabbed ahold of the door, and Jack said, "Sorry."

I shut my eyes tightly as we barely missed a delivery truck backing up, and I opened my eyes when I felt fingers intertwine with mine.

"What are you doing? You need both hands," I said nervously.

"You know I drive best when I'm holding hands with you," Jack said. He went over a bump at the same time he ran over some bikes and I said, "Thank God this isn't your normal driving."

As we turned onto the bridge, I gulped nervously.

"Well we're about to die, to the public of course, so uh, last words?" I asked Jack.

"I love you, and I'm sad we never got married," Jack said as he drove quickly and effortlessly through the traffic.

To make the moment funny I said, "Touché."

Jack chuckled, and I said, "I'm joking. I do wish I got to meet my Dad though," I then smiled and said, "But you're worth "dying" over. I love you."

Jack grinned and said, "I love you too," His smile faded, "Hold on."

"Come on," Jack said, and I glanced behind us. They were pretty close.

I squeezed his hand tightly, and he turned onto the bridge that we were going to "die" on and I said, "I think I might throw up if this doesn't end soon."

"It will, El," Jack said, "I promise."

I smiled at him, and he sped up a little and I looked back and said, "They're about three car lengths back."

I then glanced over at the giant bus ahead of us and grinned. Merritt. He cut off the police officers letting go of the decoy, and Jack pulled in front of the bus letting out a victorious yell.

The car crashed and I winced with every roll.

"That just sounds like it hurt. Those poor dead bodies," I said shaking my head.

My cell phone started ringing and I picked it up and said into it, "Yes Henley, we are alive and well."

Henley laughed and said, "Good. That's the way we like you-"

"-When you're not annoying us," Daniel said cutting in. I rolled my eyes as Jack drove slower and actually obeyed the street laws.


	7. Present Time

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Ellie: Dummy you forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: Oh shit.**

**Ellie: Well...**

**Me: I do not own anything but my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie. I don't own anything before this except my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie because I was dumb enough to forget. Sorry.**

**Ellie: GOOOD- now you owe me coffee.**

**Me: Get Jack to take you**

**Ellie: He's doing something for the wedding. PLEASSSE.**

**Me: *sigh* fine**

**Ellie: YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Presents**

**3****rd**** POV**

Dylan dashed towards the car throwing open the door, and he saw two bodies upside down with severe burns. He tugged on the seat belts, trying to get the couple out. Fuller ran over and said, "Let's go, man. We have to go!"

"They're gonna die in here!" Dylan said to Fuller.

"Leave them, Dylan. There's nothing you can do! We have to go! Leave him!" Fuller said and tugged Dylan out.

"Wait, her bag!" Dylan said and grabbed "Ellie's" bag quickly, and ran away from the vehicle. They almost made it to their car when "Jack and Ellie's" vehicle exploded.

They watched the flames, and Alma sighed and said, "At least they died together."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"They loved each other, they were going to get married; at least they died together, so neither would be miserable without the other," Alma explained and walked away.

Dylan looked at the vehicles and Fuller said, "They were getting married?"

"Yeah, he proposed in last night's show," Dylan said and walked away.

* * *

"Dylan, they just found out what the papers were in Jack and Ellie's car," The Agent Fuller said.

"Do they know what it is?" Dylan asked.

"And why they died trying to protect it," Fuller said, "Evans is on his way to brief us right now."

"Alright, let's go," Dylan said.

"You're going to want to take this first though," Fuller said handing Dylan his phone.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I sat down on the couch with my legs crossed under me and a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. Jack sat down next to me, and I leaned my head on his arm as I watched the TV.

"_Jack Wilder and Eleanor Wayland, members of the Five Horsemen, were killed in a police chase involving the FBI. The couple were reportedly engaged…" _The reporter said as they showed a sky view of the bridge where the car was on fire.

"Well we're officially dead," I muttered as I slid down to lay my head on his chest, "My mom is probably crying like crazy right now."

Jack leaned down and kissed me on the head and said, "It'll be okay, El. I promise."

I smiled looking up at him and said, "I know."

He leaned down and kissed me, and I smiled and flipped through the channels on the TV. I settled on SpongeBob because all the other channels were focused on the crash. All the sudden, Henley ran through the door and hugged me and Jack tightly. I had moved my hot chocolate just in time.

"Hen, I said we were fine," I said as she hugged us.

"I know, but I just had to make sure," Henley said sniffling.

I pulled away and said, "Were you crying?"

"The crash was all over the news, I couldn't help but cry because I couldn't stop imagining what would happen if you actually did die," Henley sniffed. I rolled my eyes handing Jack my mug, and pulled Henley into another hug where she continued to cry into my shirt. I rubbed her back as Merritt and Daniel walked through the door.

"Good job you two-" Merritt started but stopped talking when he saw Henley.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked.

Jack didn't know what to say so I said, "She's just really emotional."

They all nodded and Merritt said, "I'll go get the camera and set it up."

Merritt left, and soon Henley took a deep breath and said, "I'm okay now. I'm going to go fix my makeup."

She sniffed and left the room and I nodded and said, "That was interesting."

Jack and Daniel nodded.

Merritt came in, and I said, "I'm going to go get changed."

I skipped into the bedroom that Jack and I shared, and I slid on a black top, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and of course, my engagement ring.

I walked out of the bathroom putting some earrings in when I saw Jack there staring at me. I giggled and said, "Hi."

"You look great," He complimented and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, baby. Now, I have a present…" Jack said and he held up a bag.

"Is it my birthday!?" I asked excitedly as I sat on the bed.

Jack chuckled and said, "No, your birthday is in three months."

I smiled and said, "Aww, you remember my birthday!"

"How could I ever forget the day my girl was born?" Jack asked me. I bit my lip and smiled at him. I pulled him down for a kiss, and he smiled and leaned over me.

"Hey El- OH MY GOD!" I heard Henley said and the door shut quickly. I bust out laughing and said, "HEN, WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"IT SURE AS HELL LOOKED LIKE IT," Henley yelled sticking her head back in.

I giggled and leaned back on the bed laughing.

"Thanks for ruining the moment though," Jack said sarcastically.

I pouted and wrapped my arms around his waist and said, "What'd you need, Hen?"

"We have to go, but the video is uploading on YouTube. Can you make sure it uploads before you two leave?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Now go, don't want to be late."

"The same goes for you two," Henley said and then walked out. I giggled, and I heard the door to the apartment shut.

"Now come here," I said to Jack and grabbed his collar pulling him towards me. He placed his arms on either side of me, and I smiled into the kiss. I soon pulled away because it was getting pretty heated.

"So what's my present?" I asked as I bounced up and down.

"First," Jack said and pulled out a giant Smurf doll. I grinned and grabbed him and the Smurf at the same time.

I kissed Jack and quickly pulled away before he could respond.

"Where did you get this!? I've wanted one forever!" I grinned. Jack smiled and laughed as he said, "I found it online. Now, you ready for number two?"

My eyes widened and I said, "There's more?"

Jack nodded and I said, "You are the best fiancé ever," I didn't let the moment finished as I said, "Now gimmie."

Jack laughed and handed me the bag.

I tore through all the paper and I looked up at him as I was half way through it and said, "How much paper did you put in it because I'm starting to think that maybe I should dive in."

Jack laughed and said, "Henley wrapped it."

I nodded and said, "That explains it."

Henley had this OCD problem with not wrapping something enough. On Daniel's birthday last year he had to go through five layers of wrapping paper on his box of playing cards. Five layers.

_Flashback_

_I sat in Jack's lap in a chair as we watched Daniel open his birthday presents. Jack and I had started dating last month, and well… he was the nicest, sweetest, most adorable and caring person in the whole entire world. To put it simply._

_I smiled and said, "Henley's present is next!"_

_Henley handed him her box and Daniel opened it. We expected to see the present, but we were met with another layer of the birthday wrapping paper. Daniel just continued to rip it open. We were met with another layer of paper though. We all looked at Henley who was smiling._

_Daniel continued to rip open the paper, and we had three more layers till he reached the actual box. I stared at Henley and said, "Hen, did the wrapping paper give birth to quadruplets after you wrapped it?"_

_Jack and Merritt started laughing, and Daniel (still not understanding my jokes just yet) sat there trying to understand what I meant. Henley blushed and said, "I felt like there wasn't enough wrapping."_

"_Whatever floats your boat, water bender," I said mentioning her water act before we all became the Five Horsemen._

_End Flashback_

I was practically surrounded by paper when I reached the bottom and I looked at Jack and said, "We'd save a lot of trees if Henley didn't wrap anything anymore."

Jack nodded chuckling and said, "True."

I tried to reach the bottom of the bag, but arms were too short so I held the bag out to Jack and said, "Tall person help me."

Jack chuckled and took the bag turning it over and the present came out and I stared at him and said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Jack laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him, and I grinned when I saw the present. I jumped on Jack and said, "Thank you, and million times thank you!"

They were jackets that on the back one said Mr. with mickey ears, and the other one said Mrs. with Minni ears.

Jack smiled holding me up by my thighs as I said, "I didn't know you knew that I always wanted to do that."

"I do listen to your ramblings, ya know?" Jack said and I grinned and kissed him.

I hopped down from Jack and checked my watch and said, "Time to gooooo!"

"You want to wear them?" Jack asked me. I looked over at him and said, "Seriously? Like when we're about to go rob something?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe afterwards."

I smiled and said, "Exactly."

I kissed him again, and skipped out of the room.

**Jack POV**

I smiled as I watched Ellie skip out of the room. I followed her as I thought, _how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

**AN: Fluff Chapterrrrr!**

**My weird disclaimer is at the top because I forgot it before. (Thanks for reminding me guys *sarcasm*)  
**

**But anyways back to the important crap: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE THAT ASKS: _What "Now You See Me" Fanfic should I do next?_**

**I have ideas for a Merritt/OC and a Daniel/OC so you guys get to pick which one I post first. I do have ideas for many more Jack/OC's, but they're going to wait because I need a bit of diversity first. (I wrote more than four Transformers stories on Lennox, and now I can barely watch the movie because I know what they're saying next plus I get annoyed seeing Lennox's face, because I love Josh Duhamel *sobs*)**

**The poll is coming down in T-Minus three days. Have funnn :)**


	8. BATMAN

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Ellie: Dummy you forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: Oh shit.**

**Ellie: Well...**

**Me: I do not own anything but my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie. I don't own anything before this except my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie because I was dumb enough to forget. Sorry.**

**Ellie: GOOOD- now you owe me coffee.**

**Me: Get Jack to take you**

**Ellie: He's doing something for the wedding. PLEASSSE.**

**Me: *sigh* fine**

**Ellie: YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- BATMAN**

**Ellie POV**

I used my binoculars as I saw the FBI guys leave, getting into the back of the truck that held the fake safe with balloon animals. I giggled and said, "I love balloon animals."

Jack smiled as he was in the driver's seat next to me. I smiled as I watched all of the FBI agents leave. I grinned and said to Jack in an English accent, "The coast is clear my lovely butler."

He gave me a look that said, _what the hell?_

I shrugged and said, "Well I couldn't call you a lovely maiden. That'd just be weird."

Jack smiled, and we waited about five more minutes to make sure the coast was really clear. Then we moved in. I giggled and Jack said, "What?"

"It sounds like an action movie in my head," I giggled. Jack just smiled and kissed my hand that was intertwined with his.

He drove over to the entrance of the building and we got out. I got the backpack while he got the sledgehammer. I slid my hood over my head and as we walked I messed with the goggles and said, "These goggles do not make me look attractive."

Jack stopped me and said, "You look beautiful in anything, unlike me. What do I look like?"

I looked at Jack who already had his goggles on and I said, "A fly. In skinny jeans."

I then continued to walk as Jack said, "A fly can't wear skinny jeans."

"Exactly!"

* * *

As we walked into the room, I giggled as I watched the director of the FBI "playing" the violin. I smiled and motioned Jack first and he smiled grabbing my hand, pulling me behind him.

I stepped back as he flung the sledgehammer forwards into the giant mirror and with the glass breaking around him and the angle I was at- he just looked drop dead gorgeous and sexy. I turned and fanned myself with my hand. I then turned around and grabbed out the blow-up-liquid thingy- the blower-upper.

I giggled out loud as I was outlining the metal door with the stuff, and Jack said, "What?"

I jumped not knowing he was that close to me. I turned and said, "Nothing, nothing."

"Mhm," Jack said, "Right."

I handed him the blow-torch once I was done and said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

He smiled and lit the end of the gunk, and we stepped back and the door fell down, and I slid off the goggles and Jack said, "Holy shit."

There was so much money. I grinned and said, "Can you imagine how many money baths you can have with this much cash?"

Jack laughed and I said, "What? I really meant it."

Jack smiled and kissed me, and I smiled and said, "Now let's go put this in the meanie's car."

"Meanie?" Jack asked me as we started loading up the money onto some carts that I found earlier.

"Thaddeus Bradley," I said in a "macho" voice.

"You're literally the most adorable person alive," Jack muttered and I grinned and just pretended I didn't hear him but I whispered, "And you're the best person alive."

* * *

I leaned around a pillar in the car park as I watched Bradley and his TV crew get out. My hood was on, and I had my "Mrs." Hoodie on. Jack had his "Mr." one on and was currently behind me.

I then hiccupped. Jack and I slapped our hands over my mouth.

"Did you hear that?" A crew member asked.

"Hear what?" Bradley asked, "We're the only ones here."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _there was a black sedan that holds a lot of moolah a little bit back, dip shit._

"Must've been my imagination," The member said, and they all left the parking lot to go see Henley, Daniel, and Merritt's show.

I smiled as we waited for a second, and I whispered to Jack, "It's clear."

He nodded and kissed the side of my head and handed me the keys to the car. I walked as quietly as possible as Jack was trying to break into Bradley's car. I drove up next to the car as Jack was opening the back.

"He has such a small car," I whined, "How are we gonna fit it all in?"

Jack just smiled at me.

* * *

Jack and I pushed the last door shut quickly and I said, "If this thing doesn't pop open when the car beeps, I don't know what I will do, but I will not be responsible for my actions."

Jack chuckled, grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. We have to hurry."

I hopped into the passenger's seat of Jack and I's car, and he got in the driver's seat, and started driving to the park.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Henley, Daniel, and Merritt walked into the park, but were stopped by a gate and Henley said, "It's locked."

"Weren't you listening? Nothing's ever locked," Jack said with a smirk as he walked over to the gate from inside and unlocked it for them.

"Well done Mr. and Mrs. Wilder," Henley said as she clapped, "Good work."

"You're a big boy now, Jack," Merritt said.

"Wait, where's Ellie?" Henley asked.

Jack looked behind him and frowned as he didn't see his fiancé, "I don't know…"

Ellie then appeared out of nowhere with her hands clasped together with a giant grin on her face and she was practically glowing as she said, "Look what I found!"

She opened her hands slowly, and a frog popped out and she pouted as it bounced away.

"She's fine," Daniel said.

"Nice shoes, El," Henley commented as they walked through the park.

Ellie looked down at her batman converse with a grin and said, "Thank you. Took me forever to find a pair."

Henley smiled as she stopped Daniel and Merritt, letting Ellie and Jack walk ahead.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Look at their hoodies," Henley said with a smile.

Ellie and Jack held hands as they walked and Ellie was on the right of Jack as they looked at the couples jackets.

"Jack got them for her, didn't he?" Merritt asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Henley said, "They're so adorable. I want to be in love like that one day."

Henley pretend sniffed as she walked ahead and Daniel looked at her longingly and followed.

Merritt sighed and said, "I need a girlfriend."

* * *

**Ellie POV**

"What if all of this leaded up to us getting mugged in central park at two am?" Merritt said, and I looked at Jack nervously. Jack pulled me into his chest shooting Merritt a glare.

"No, I'm telling you, we are right where we need to be," Daniel said, and I looked up at Jack with a pouty face. He sighed knowing what I wanted but smiled down at me and said, "Alright."

I grinned and hopped on his back wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he held me up by my thighs.

"We just have to find-"

"-That?" Henley asked cutting Daniel off.

We all turned to look at the tree that Henley was pointing at.

"The Lionel Shrike tree," Daniel said and Henley said, "And the card encased in glass."

"What do we do now?" Merritt asked. I adjusted myself so I was able to grab my card from my back pocket as I was still on Jack's back. I grabbed his from his back pocket also. Maybe so I could also touch his ass… we'll never know…

All the cards folded together and all formed like this… holographic eye thingy on top of each other. I then said, "Sorry to break the awesome silence, but that was cool."

We all laughed, and Jack shifted me a bit and I snuggled into his back. Henley waved the card over the card in the tree, and it glowed.

Then the carousel lit up and it scared me to the point where I think I choked Jack for a second.

"Sorry," I said to him. He just kissed my hand letting me know it was okay. We all walked (well Jack carried me) over to the carousel.

"Oh, my God," Merritt said as he made it there first, "I did not see that coming. That's impossible!"

"Wow," Jack said.

"That was actually, uh… pretty good," Daniel commented.

"Thank you," Dylan said as he stood in front of us. I hopped off Jack's back and stood next to Jack grinning.

"When I said always be the smartest guy in the room…"

"We were in agreement," Dylan said with a smirk.

"Okay," Daniel said.

"Henley," Dylan said, and Henley just nodded with a smile.

"I've never seen her speechless," Daniel said.

"I take that as a huge compliment," Dylan said and shook her hand.

"Hey, man, I am so sorry for kicking your ass, really," Jack said and I giggled as Dylan chuckled.

"Hey, for the record, I have always been a hundred percent believer- in the amount of energy I have expended to keep these infidels on point-"

He got cut off by me and Henley hitting him.

"Wait, Ellie," Daniel said, "You haven't said anything."

I just smiled and said, "You want me to say something?"

I turned towards Dylan and said, "Hey Dad."

Dylan smiled and said, "Hey sweetheart."

Jack, Henley, Daniel, and Merritt's mouths dropped. I burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked. I smiled and said, "And give the element of surprise away?"

"If it makes you all feel better, Ellie didn't know anything about what was going to happen. All she knew was that I orchestrated it all. She didn't know that I was going to even be on the case-"

"-Much less that you were an FBI agent," I said to Dylan with a glare.

"Element of surprise," Dylan said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just- Wow," Daniel said shock. I giggled and Henley looked like she was trying to say something but her voice wasn't working. Merritt kept looking between me and Dylan.

Jack held his hand out to Dylan and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jack, your daughter's boyfriend."

Dylan shook his hand but said, "Fiancé, remember?"

"Yeah, I was trying to be nice," Jack said.

I giggled and leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

"You're all in, by the way," Dylan said.

"God bless," Merritt said finally.

"Come," Dylan said and we all followed him in.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Dylan stopped Henley and said, "How is he treating her?"

He motioned to Ellie and Jack who were standing by the carousels, and Ellie was watching it while talking and Jack was smiling at her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Truthfully, she gets on his nerves, and she can be really annoying at times, but he'd do anything for her. He's never said one bad thing to her, they've never gotten into an argument, and he loves her. More than I ever thought possible," Henley explained.

Dylan smiled and said, "Good."

* * *

**Ellie POV**

"The real magic, is taking four strong solo acts, and making them all work together," Dylan said, "And that's exactly what you did. So welcome, welcome to the Eye."

The carousel started up really fast, and Dylan hopped on it. He watched us for a second, winked at me, and then disappeared.

I quickly jumped over the bars, and Jack followed me right after. I hopped on, and Jack hopped on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his hands on the bar.

"I love you," Jack whispered in my ear. I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He kissed me deeply, and then we disappeared.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter left and the rest of today and tomorrow for the poll. VOTE PLEASE. :D**


	9. You don't have a watch!

**Summary: "All Ellie's brain thinks about is sugar, caffeine, and Jack," Merritt said. I gasped and said, "I am offended," I paused as everyone looked between me and Merritt, "I also think about chocolate and gummy bears." Jack/OC**

* * *

**Ellie: Dummy you forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: Oh shit.**

**Ellie: Well...**

**Me: I do not own anything but my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie. I don't own anything before this except my ideas, my jokes, and Ellie because I was dumb enough to forget. Sorry.**

**Ellie: GOOOD- now you owe me coffee.**

**Me: Get Jack to take you**

**Ellie: He's doing something for the wedding. PLEASSSE.**

**Me: *sigh* fine**

**Ellie: YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Reveal**

**3****rd**** POV**

As Alma threw the key in the river, Dylan bit his lip and said, "I do have one more thing you need to know though."

"And that would be?" Alma asked.

"When I was 16, I got a girl pregnant," Dylan confessed, "She left me with the baby, and I cared for it with my mother's help until she passed away, and I was left in an orphanage. I was split from the baby. Thankfully by that time, I was seventeen, and I had one more year and I could get her back. But when I got out, she had already been adopted, and no one could tell me anything. I searched for her for years until I found her. She had taken up an interest in a magic like her grandfather, and she was really good for a fourteen year old. I met her and she loved me. I didn't take her back from her adoptive parents, but they let me see her every week. We became close. I let her know that I had something big planned when she was twenty, and then I just disappeared. I called her, texted her, but I never saw her. I was too busy. When I was ready, I chose the five magicians that were the best."

"She was one of them," Alma guessed. Dylan nodded and said, "She had gotten better than I could've ever imagined her being. I thought magic was going to be a hobby for her. It became her life. I had to choose her. She figured it out along the way, knowing that I was one of the agents. But she played along, not wanting to ruin the trick-"

There was a yelp, and then a there was a yell of, "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING, NOODLE ARMS."

I chuckled as Ellie, Daniel, Henley, Merritt, and Jack walked over to us from where they were hiding.

"I give up, I tried. It's useless! He cannot hide, to save his life! Or to save the moment!" Ellie said as she threw her arms up in the air and let them drop to her sides.

"Ellie is your daughter," Alma said with a giggle.

Dylan nodded and Ellie sighed as she started lecturing Daniel. They hadn't noticed that Dylan and Alma were watching the Five Horsemen.

"But something you never thought would happen was her and Jack," Alma said, "You didn't think that feelings would get tangled."

Dylan nodded and said, "But it was for the best. I don't think they would've worked that well together if they hadn't slept together-"

"-I HEARD THAT!" Ellie yelled turning and shooting him a glare. She stalked over and said, "I am offended."

"You're always offended," Jack shrugged as he stepped up next to his fiancé.

"Shh," Ellie said putting a finger to his lips.

Henley walked over and shook hands with Alma saying, "Nice to meet you."

Merritt did the same, but Daniel proceeded to argue with Ellie. Ellie shushed him, and Jack watched with a smile.

"-JACK AGREES WITH ME." Ellie said and Jack snapped his head up and said, "Yes I do!"

"You weren't listening, were you?" Ellie sighed.

"To be honest, no," Jack confessed. Alma and Dylan were watching amused.

"I give up! I'm going to go kidnap Channing Tatum and just marry him instead!" Ellie stalked off and Jack followed her saying, "Not on my watch!"

"You don't have a watch!"

* * *

**AN: THE END.**

**THE POLL IS DOWN. Later today I'll put the Daniel/OC up. It won 16 to 6.  
**

**Thanks for reading and review for one last time if you want. Byers! **


	10. Ellie's Age (Explanation & AN)

Okay, to clear this up because people keep messaging me about it. *sigh*

Jack is not engaged to a 13/14 year old. Ellie is 27, but as I explained earlier in Chapter 4, I said, and I quote, _"Ellie had the metabolism of a five year old- she could eat sugar, but the sugar made her super hyper, giddy, and practically uncontrollable." _She is smart, she has a brain, she uses it, but she eats so much sugar all the time that it makes her practically uncontrollable and it makes her brain fuzzy, and she... acts like a five year old. As I said.

I also said in the author note in Chapter 5, _"__I finally figured out why this story is so fluffy and... hyper (?) compared to my normal stories. Because I don't make my stories fluffy or that romantic; I put it all in this story. I finally got it." _If you bothered to read it (which I know, most people don't. Trust me, I'm guilty of it too.)

But just so you know, I'm offended that you all think that she's 13/14. You guys saying, "Oh she sounds like she's 13/14." No. That's making Jack a pedophile. No. This is not Twilight (sorry I couldn't resist that comment.)

So please stop messaging me about it. Thank you.


End file.
